A Funny Love Story
by YOQUIEROELCHOCOLATE
Summary: me and my friend, and some of the fruits basket characters go with kagome to the fuedal era and meet the inyuasha gang. There we all find love and the pairings are: I/Ka,M/S,Y/A,Me/S PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEE! READ MY STORY. ITS FUNNY PROMIS
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

CHAPTER 1

Andrea, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Momiji, and me were walking to me and Andrea's friend, Kagome, house. It's been a few years since we last her and her family.

"Are we almost there?", Momiji asked.

"Yeess.", I answered.

"We're here now actually., Andrea answered.

The Sohmas and Tohru looked up to see about 50 or so stairs leading to the shrine. They turned to us with wide eyes.

"We're supposed to climb _all_ the stairs?", Kyo asked incredulously.

"If you want to get to the top.", Andrea replied snapped.

"No need to get snippy", he grumbled.

"Okay-okay. Don't start arguingpoints to stairs It's long trip. Some may not survive!", I said dramatically.

In like 60 sec. Andrea and I made it to the top waiting for the others.

"Hurry up!", I yelled impatiently.

"There's about a million steps.", Momiji whined.

"I have candy.", Andrea sing-songed , pulling a sucker out of nowhere.

"YAY!!", he raced up the stairs as fast as he could go, the others following him.

"Who are you?" a voice asked from across the yard and it sounded like an old man.

"You don't remember us?" I said in shock, "After only a few years you forget."

"Don't be such a baby Michiyo." Andrea said.

"Michiyo, Andrea?" the old man said like he hasn't seen us in a while, which I guess he hasn't.

"Yep." Andrea said cheerfully.

"Who is this?" Tohru asked.

"This is our jii-chan but not really. We just call him that since he's known us since we were babies." Andrea explained.

"Now come on and see the rest of the family.", jii-chan said.

Upstairs in her room, Kagome was packing stuff to go back to the Feudal Era soon. She'd only been there on day but we know how Inuyasha is.

Slowly we snuck to Kagome's door. It was going to be a surprise attack by us personally.

"Be very quiet.", I whispered as I opened the door slowly. Bingo! She was right in the center of the room, right where we could get to her easily.

"Kagome!!", Andrea and I used as our battle cry while we tackled her.

"W-what are you guys doing?", Kagome looked surprised to see us.

"No hello?"

"How rude!" we said together.

"Aww. I was just kidding. Who's your friends?"

" Kyo, Tohru, Yuki and Momiji," I introduced them.

"Hello."

"Nice to meet you Miss Higurashi-san."

"Hey."

"Hi."

"Where you going?", Momiji asked.

" To a friend's."

We knew who her "friend" was. A hanyou who's name was Inuyasha. From what she told us he is rude and a two-timer. I just want to slap him when I see him. Not really.

"That sucks", we crossed our arms in a childish manner and pouted.

"You and your friends can come if you want." Kagome offered.

"YAY!"

"Go where?" Tohru asked.

"With her." I said in a "duh" voice.

After a silly argument between me and Andrea about the word emo, to see whether it meant emotional or emotionless, we headed to the well house finally.

"How the _HELL_ are we supposed go to her friend's in a _well_ house?" Kyo asked incredulously.

"Well _obviously _we go _through_ it.", Andrea replied smartly and one by one we jumped in after Kagome. The bluish purplish surrounded us as we traveled through time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't up**dated in a while I've been busy. To make up for that Ima add 3 new chapters and update again tomorrow if i can.

**DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA ONLY MY CHARACTERS.**

CHAPTER 2

When we felt we landed,we all looked up to see a blue sky and the air smelled better than in our time.

"Wow. We're really in another dimension.", I said.

"Yep. Now climb these vines to get out.", Kagome told us.

Shippo perked up when he smelt Kagome's coming this way.

"Kagome's back." he yelled in excitement.

"Kagome!", Sango yelled as she ran out the door with the rest of them following her.

Kagome laughed as Shippo jumped into her arms.

"It's good to see you too.", she said.

"Kagome!", Shippo jummped out the way as Sango enveloped her in a bear hug.

"About time you came back wench!", Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Don't talk to Kagome like that!", he was looking crazy when the person smacked him upside the head. He whirled around to see a girl who had light blue hair to her waist, silver eyes stood at 5'1" and wore a black tank top that said 'If you don't like my attitude then don't talk to me' in silver, dark shorts and white tennis shoes.

"Who the hell are you?",he asked.

"I'm Kagome's BF, Michiyo.", I answered.

"Well it was nice knowing ya.", he said as he got ready to strike me.

'Inuyasha. Sit!.", Kagome said and I looked in a amazent as he slammed face first into the ground then start laughing. I could hear him cussing me out but I didn't care that much. When I finally calmed down Kagome introduced us.

Inuyashas POV

I stood fuming as Kagome introduced us. Andrea had black hair with green eyes and had on a silver shirt, black pants and black shoes.

Tohru had brown hair and turqoise eyes and she wore a uniform like Kagome's except it was blue and had lond sleeves.

Kyo had orange hair and red eyes and wore a black shirt with baggy pants.

Yuki had gray hair and purple eyes( ya'll know what he wears)

And Momijii had blonde hair and brown eyes( ya'll also know what he wears). By the time Kagome finished I was calm as can be. He rsoft voice always soothes me. That's one of the reasons I love her. I shook my head as soon as that thougt crossed my head. I was still in live with Kikyo. Wasn't I?

Normal POV

When the introductions were done we all headed to Kaede's on the way there we sang a couple of songs that we made up until Inuyasha threatend us.

In the hut when we walked in Kaede was waiting for us or them by the fire.

"Nice to see ye Kagome.", she said.

"You too Kaede-babaa."

"And who are ye friends.'

"Oh. That's Michiyo and Andrea and their friends Tohru, Kyo, Momijji, and Yuki."

When Kaede's gaze fell on us her eyes got big and she started shaking a little bit.

"What is it?", Kagome asked worriedly.

"It's them.", she said pointing to me and Andrea.

"What?"

"You 3 are the legendary priestesses. ", she said in a whisper. Everyone looked at the 3 shocked.

"L-legendary priestesses.", Sango stuttered.

"In the legend three priestesses from 500 yrs in the future to once and for all destroy an ancient evil."

"So Lady Kagome, Michiyo and Andrea are legendary priestesses and the ancient evil is"

"Naraku.", Inuyasha finished for Miroku.

At the mention of his name he appeared in the doorway.

"Naraku.", Shippo gasped and hid behind Kaede.

"Yes. Inuyasha, seen Kikyo lately?", he chuckled.

"How dare you?", Inuyasha growled at him and lunged. Naraku put up a barrier around him.

" I didn't come here to fight.", he said. The room become black and faded away.

"What's happening?", Shippo asked in a scared voice.

"I don't know.", Kagome answered. Suddenly. the scene changed into a forest.

"What the" I said.

"We're in a forest.", Andrea told me.

"I know that. I'm not stupid.", I snapped.

"Wanna bet?"

"Shut up! We have t figure out where we are."

"Your in my lands.", a deep, velvety voice.

"Sesshomaru.", Inuyasha said in disgust. Said person stepped into the light and was he sexxxy. He had silver hair to his knees(Im jealous.:(), sun-kissed eyes that had a magenta stripe, a purple crescent moon, 2 magenta stripes on each cheek, wrist and probably his ankles too.( You know what he wears).

"Nice to see you too.", Sesshomaru said in a cold voice.

"Why so cold?", I said as I faked a shiver. His cold gaze turned on me as he looked up and down.

"Just another human.", he said dismissively

'Hold up!', I thought.

"So what I'm just a human. Well guess what. You're no better than I am."

Before I could blink he was in front of me grabbing me neckin his clawed hands.

"How dare you speak to this Sesshomaru that way.", he said.

"_How dare you speak to this Sesshomaru that way."_, I mimicked. He raised his hands that were glowing green and was about to strike me when...

CLIFFHANGER! YAY! dodges thrown objects

Inu: What the hell!

Me: Don't talk to me like that.

Inu: What. the. hell

Me:grabs a pair of scissors Now say the disclosure or get your ears cut off!

Inu: Please r-review. J-ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

He was about to strike me when a little girl in an orange checkered kimono came throught the bushes followed by an ugly green thing with legs.

"Lord Sesshomaru!", the girl yelled in happiness as she clung to his leg. Looking up from her spot she noticed me and Sesshomaru's hand around my throat.

"Who's the pretty lady and why is Lord Sesshomaru's hand around her neck?", she asked. He looked at me then her and let go of me. I fell to the ground with a 'THUD' on my butt.

"Why you-!", I was cut off by the little girl.

"What's your name?", she asked again.

"Oh. I'm Michiyo." The child smiled widely so I could see her missing tooth and replied,

"Rin's name is Rin.", in third person and I squealded loudly and hugged her.

"You are so cute! Oh my gosh!"

"Rin let's go.", Sesshomaru ordered.

"Can Michiyo come?", she asked giving him the puppy face along with me. He just sighed and nodded his head. Rin and I squealed and ran after him to catch up while everyone's back there looking crazy. Well, I bet your probably looking crazy too and thinking 'After he done bout killed you, you still going?', and its not like that. I'm going because Rin wanted me to and she's such a cutie. Am I right or am I right?

Anyway, when Kagome and them got out of their stupor they decided to follow us and from right there we became a bigger group. Sort of.

I know its kinda short.

Sessh: It was indeed short.

Me: Shut up. No one asked u.

Sessh: You don't control me.

Me: Oh really.

Sessh:yes

Me: Fine ill make u gay then marry u to jaken

Sessh:starts to shake

Inu: That's what u get u bastard.

"Kag: Shut up and sit.

Inu:Bam

Me Sang Ship: Review please


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

About 4 hours later we reached a massive castle that had a barrier surrounding I guess so no one could get in. Two big guards guarded the gate when we approached.

"Open." was all Sesshomaru had to say and the guards opened the gate. It was like one of those moments when someone's traveling to the castle for days and they finally reach and were awed at the sight mouth hanging open and everything. That's how we were looking. I mean the castle was huge and had vines with flower buds covering them. From the corner of my eye I saw Sesshomaru walking away so I followed him.

In the castle was a long hallway starting from the door, the floor was made of marble that you could slide across, the walls were all white with pictures of a demon that looked Sesshomaru and of a female demon that looked like him. They must be his parents or something. I wonder where they are? Making a left we climbed some stairs and stopped in front of a oak door.

"This is the monk's room.", he opened the door to reveal a pretty big room. The walls were the color of his inner robe and the bedding of his outer. There was a writing desk with all the tools to his right and then a door that must lead to the hotsprings to his left.

"Arigatou." Sesshomaru just went on to the room next to Miroku's and deemed it the Taijya's room. This one had walls of the darker pink on her kimono, The bed was the light pink and the pillows were the green and so was her rug. A vanity table was right across from her bed. A wardrobe was on the left of the bed and the hotsprings on the right.

"Wow.", she said. Next he showed us where Rin's room was which was next to his and Shippo and Momijji's were next to Rin's. The room was a cream color. the bed was orange with pillowas the color of Momjji's hair. There was a corner of stuffed animals and paper and ink and a pen.

"This is so neat!", Shippo said in excitement.

"Yea," Momjji agreed," It's like it was made for us.

The next room was Kyo and Yuki's room. It looked like a regular room with orange walls, with a green bedding, the pillows were black and there was a door to the hotsprings.

Andrea's room was black with green bedding and pillows. There was a wardrobe at the end of her bed against the wall.

Tohru's room was white and had blue bedding. The pillows were white and so was the vanity and wardrobe set.

And my room was across from Andrea's and was light blue , had silver bedding with a Crescent moon in the middle. The vanity and dresser were black and above the bed was a picture of a dog demon.

"Coool.", I said.

"Indeed. Now get ready dinner-", before he could finish everyone raced to their rooms to get ready. They were practically starving right now.

Kagome put on( I forgot to describe her room. sorry) a white kimono with a gold obi and put her hair in a side ponytail at the nape of her neck.

Sango put a magenta to kimono that matched her eyeshadow and had a black dragon wrapping around and a black obi. For a change she put her hair in a ponytail then braided it.

Andrea had on a black kimono with a green obi and let her hair fall past her shoulders.

I wore a light blue kimono with silver sakura blossoms falling randomly and a black obi. My hair was high side ponytail.

Tohru wore a pink kimono that had dancing rice balls and a white obi with white ribbons in her hair.

Shippo and Momiji wore solid colored haori and hakamas.Momijii wore a blue one and Shippo wre green.

Miroku, Inuyasha, and Yuki wore what they normally did and Kyo had to put on a white kimono with a black obi. When they were finished they all raced towards the dining hall before realizing they didn't know where it was.

"Oh man.", Kagome groaned.

"What?", a voice asked that made us jump about a foot in the air and almost gave us a heart attack.

"Sorry. My name's Akane.", she had brilliant red hair and amber eyes and she was youkai servant. You could tell because she wore a all white kimono.

"Can you show us to the dining room?", I asked.

"Sure.", she said cheerfully.

When we entered the dining room Sesshomaru had an annoyed look in his eyes as we sat down in our seats. When I sat down to the right of Sesshomaru he glared at me.

"What?", I snapped.

"Your late."

"Nice of you to notice."

"Why?"

"We were lost but Akane showed as the way." At the mention of her name she popped up behind Sesshomaru.

"Sesshy!", she yelled.," Are you being rude to our guests." Everyone looked at her like she was crazy as she scolded Sesshomaru while he just sat there. Noticing their stares she just laughed and laughed.

"Whoo. I've known Sesshy since he was a pup.", she explained. After talking with her and eating we all went to our rooms to go to sleep or to relax.

In my room, I was just thinking when I saw fire out the corner of my eye. Looking to my left I saw my bed on my fire. I tried to put it out by blowing it but that only fueled it. Then I tried to cover it with my pillow. When that didn't work I ran around the room screaming till my friend Andrea showed up at my dooor.

"What the heck!",she yelled.

"I set the room on fire!", I cried. Sighing she ran to get Sesshomaru and by the time she got back with him my room was in ashes. Sesshomaru just looked at me with emotionless eyes while Andrea looked at me in disbelief.

"What?", I aske innocently.

Sesshomaru and I were just staring at each other. He was trying to make me go to sleep but I didn't want to .

"Go to sleep.", he gritted out.

"No and you can't make me.", I yelled stubbornly. He just smirked at me as he used his demon speed to get in front of me and threw me on the bed.

"Hey!"

Later that night I still wasn't sleep. I was too busy looking at his arm. It was gone. I wouldn't know what to do if my arm was cut off. Placing my hand on his arm I was trying to regenerate his arm. Kaede said I had powers right? Concentrating I felt my power pass from me to his arm. Slowly his arm came back with the bone them the flesh, muscle then the skin. I was exhausted before I fell asleep I heard him whisper "Thank you."

Kag: that was so sweet of you.

Me: thank you. now the next chapter has a bit of fluff for-

Sessh:covers my mouth don't say it!

Me: Mmmm mmm mghf

Akane: please review! we all appreciate you reading this story. Ja ne! runs to help me


End file.
